power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Swing Set Jet Set/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Bearbarian: No! Impossible! It was right here! Argh! (Nearby, Axel is lying on his bed while reading a comic book) Axel: Huh? Bearbarian: My hammer! World Breaker! It's gone! (runs to look underneath Axel's bed) Axel: You named your squeaky hammer, “World Breaker”? Bearbarian: What else would one call a weapon of such awesome power? Axel: Right. Well, it couldn't have gotten far. I'll help look. Come on, guys! Search party! Bobbie Blobby: Again? Sarge Charge: What are we looking for? Masko: Whichever. I find! (Axel looks inside his backpack) Axel: Nope. Not here. Bobbie Blobby: (looks underneath Axel's bed) Nothing. Sarge Charge: (looks through his binocular) Zip. (Axel dumps everything from a basket) Slobot: The hammer is not all that is missing. (Masko is looking inside Galileo's terrarium) Masko: Hey! Where is Galileo? Galileo? Hmm. (Galileo arrives from an open window. He's wearing a jetpack on his back) Galileo: Ta-dah! Amazing, you say? How, you ask? I reply, jet pack! Should I do it again? I could do it again. Guys, look! It has two speeds. If I press this big red button… (presses the red button, causing him to hover backward) Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ooh! Axel: Yeah, sweet. Galileo: “Sweet”? I have you know this accessory is among the hardest to find in my Junior Genetic Spy Lizards toy line. Axel: Oh, right. Very sweet, then! Have you seen Bearbarian's hammer? Galileo: That horrible squeaky thing? No. Can't say it rings any bells. He… he has a hammer? Really? Hmm. Bearbarian: Horrible squeaky thing? Its name is “World Breaker”! (He then imitates a commercial where he's been attacked by a plush snake) World Breaker, I need you! (sees “World Breaker” nearby) World Breaker! (He “smashes” a moon in half, before letting out a roar. The fantasy sequence ends) Aww… Galileo: I'm sure I can find you a replacement. There's a big, wooden spoon in the kitchen! That could do the trick, I'll just go get it for you. (Axel grabs Galileo's tail) Axel: Galileo… Where did you get this super-hard-to-find accessory? Galileo: Uh… uh… (Everyone glare at him) Nowhere! (camouflages himself) Zoe: (to a nearby civilian) Hey! (stops running) Phew! New personal best! Stronger every day! (presses her hands on a nearby tree) Just need to stretch it out and-- (Suddenly, the World Breaker hits the tree, ripping it half) Whoa! Maybe too strong. (Zoe looks up and sees Princess Sugar Salt doing an evil laugh) Princess Sugar Salt: Timber! (Princess Sugar Salt smashes another tree with the World Breaker) Zoe: Oh, no! Axel! (Zoe calls Axel from her cellphone) Axel: Hey, Zoe! Can't talk. Angry bear! Invisible lizard! Zoe: But… Axel! Bearbarian: You can camouflage, but you cannot hide! (Axel catches both Bearbarian and Galileo. Bearbarian is grabbing onto Galileo's tail, making him visible) Axel: Guys! Galileo: Cut! Cut! (Princess Sugar Salt is still terrorizing the park, scaring a mother and her baby) Princess Sugar Salt: Don't run! I need subjects for my kingdom! Humans are so disappointing! Zoe: Oh, no! (hides behind a broken tree) (Princess Sugar Salt is levitating a branch that has a nest full of birds) Princess Sugar Salt: Aw, aren't you cute? But I must say, the whole nest thing is so last season. You know what this place needs? A giant, pretty palace in my honor! Get lost! (a nearby human runs away as she continues to destroy various trees) Make way for magic! (laughs) (Nearby, Zoe is still trying to talk to Axel) Zoe: Axel, I can hear you in the background. Whatever emergency you've got, I guarantee, mine's bigger! Galileo: I have to trade to get my jet pack. Bearbarian: My hammer? Galileo: I didn't know it meant so much to you! Masko: (stretches his head above Axel's shoulder) Are you… How is the saying? Seriously? (A scene shows Bearbarian spending time with World Breaker. He washes it, watches TV with it, and napping with it) Bobbie Blobby: I noticed, and I don't even like looking at any of you. Sarge Charge: Gotta say, lizard, for a super spy, you see less than a worm in a windstorm. (The scene of Bearbarian spending time with World Breaker is shown again. However, this time, it includes Galileo taking a selfie behind Bearbarian and the World Breaker, completely ignoring his surrounding) Galileo: (takes a selfie from his cellphone) Hee, hee! Hmm. Hi! Axel: Did you really not notice? Galileo: Maybe I noticed, but every lizard in my toy line has a jet pack but me! Bearbarian: There's a reason why I have that hammer. It can be dangerous in the wrong hands! Galileo: Dangerous? Slobot: Urgent! Axel: Huh? (Everyone look at Slobot who's standing on the communication monitor. Zoe is heard saying “Blah, blah, blah” in the background) Slobot: Zoe says Sugar Salt has the hammer. Quote, “Armageddon in the park!” Unquote. Danger probability 100%. (Galileo chuckles nervously) Bobbie Blobby: Sugar Salt? (Everyone angrily glares at Galileo again, making him chuckle nervously) Zoe: This way! This way! (a tree falls in front of them) Aaah! Whoa! That way! Princess Sugar Salt: Stop running! We can have a sleepover and you can make me hot chocolate! (Nearby, Zoe is hiding behind a bench. Axel arrives on his bike, while Galileo is hovering on his jetpack and the rest of the Power Players are on Bearbarian's Monster Jeep) Zoe: (hears the bike bell) Oh! Axel: Zoe! Zoe: About time, Axel! Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (The Power Players all land onto the bench) Action Axel: Sorry we're late! Zoe: Maybe too late! Look! (Princess Sugar Salt laughs as she damages another tree) Princess Sugar Salt: Tree! (Action Axel grunts. Near the playground, Princess Sugar Salt is using her wand to create a diagram on the ground) Princess Sugar Salt: I'll put a horse pen there! And a dungeon there! (looks at herself in a mirror) A beautiful castle for a beautiful princess! Bearbarian: Where's my hammer? Where is World Breaker? (The Power Players all charge to Princess Sugar Salt) Princess Sugar Salt: Oh, you mean, this? (levitates World Breaker) Here! (smashes the hammer to the ground in front of the Power Players, knocking them away) Action Axel: Gah! Princess Sugar Salt: (laughs) I'm the Queen who breaks everything! (Nearby, Zoe is hiding behind a damaged tree) Zoe: I'll get people away. You guys go stop her! (runs away) Bearbarian: World Breaker, what has she done to you? Sarge Charge: Shake it of, Cottonball. We need everyone in this fight if we gonna win. But how? Bobbie Blobby: Princess Bad Mood is toying with us. Let's toy back! Ha! (At the playground, Princess Sugar Salt created a throne at the end of the slide) Princess Sugar Salt: You can be my subjects or you can be sorry! Your choice! (laughs) Action Axel: (activates his Power Drone) In your dreams, Princess! Princess Sugar Salt: In that case, sweet nightmares! Action Axel: Huh? Aaah! (Princess Sugar Salt destroys the end of the slide with the World Breaker, knocking the Power Players away. Action Axel uses his Power Sword and destroys the parts from the slide that's on the Power Players' body) Masko: Aaah! Whoa! (The toys all charge to Princess Sugar Salt) Action Axel: Do it, guys, before she wrecks the park! (Princess Sugar Salt is on top of the roof of the slide) Princess Sugar Salt: Perhaps this hammer isn't all it's cracked up to be. Maybe I should just toss it in the river! 'Bearbarian: Don't you dare! Galileo: I can help! Going up! (Galileo lifts up Bearbarian as he hovers up to Princess Sugar Salt) Princess Sugar Salt: You guys wanna play croquet? ‘Cause I've got a mallet for you goofballs! (Princess Sugar Salt knocks Galileo and Bearbarian, causing them to knock the rest of the Power Players who are about to climb up the slide. Zoe is on top of the roof) Zoe: We have to stop her! Action Axel: Tell something I don't know! You can't take things that don't belong to you, like hammers or parks! (Action Axel and Princess Sugar Salt both hear a bird chirping) Princess Sugar Salt: Oh, look, another little birdie. Bye-bye, birdie! (tosses the World Breaker at the bird) Zoe: Fly! Fly! (The bird flies away before the World Breaker hits it) Princess Sugar Salt: Someone needs to teach you how to speak to royalty. Action Axel: The hammer isn't yours. Give it back! Princess Sugar Salt: You want it? You can have it! Action Axel: Huh? (Princess Sugar Salt levitates the World Breaker and she hits Action Axel up into the air) Sarge, we need a strategy! (The Power Players all run to the carousel) Sarge Charge: On it! (Nearby, Zoe is standing on top of the rope ladder) Zoe: Whoa! Whoa! Sarge Charge: Right. This is us. Galileo: An X? Really? Sarge Charge: What's the matter with an X? Galileo: I think we're more like circles. X marks the spot we want to get to. (Bobbie Blobby fires clay at Galileo) Bobbie Blobby: You don't say? Sarge, continue. Sarge Charge: Masko, spin that carousel as fast as you can. Masko: Yes, but how I make it the moving? Bearbarian: Like this. (Bearbarian grabs Masko's hand and spins the carousel around) Masko: Aaah! I no love this plan! (Nearby, Zoe is about to grab Princess Sugar Salt) Zoe: You need to stop! (Princess Sugar Salt's wand forms an arm tractor beam and grabs Zoe) Princess Sugar Salt: And you need a nap! (Princess Sugar Salt pushes Zoe to the ground, trapping her) Action Axel: Zoe! I'll save you! (Action Axel flies down to rescue Zoe, but Princess Sugar Salt traps him with another arm tractor beam) Zoe: And... you were saying? Bobbie Blobby: And… done. (forms a clay model of the World Breaker) Plan B for Bobbie. Bearbarian: A clay hammer? That is your plan? Galileo: You don't need World Breaker. You are Bearbarian! Bearbarian: It's hammer time! (Bearbarian leaps inside the spinning carousel) Princess Sugar Salt: Oh! Are we playing hide-and-seek now? Shall I count to three? One… (Bearbarian appears out of the carousel) Bearbarian: Three! Princess Sugar Salt: Silly bear! (forms another tractor beam arm and it grabs Bearbarian) Bye-bye! (Princess Sugar Salt levitates Bearbarian and traps him next to Zoe and Action Axel) Bearbarian: So much for plan B. Masko: Plan is done now? I am the dizzy. (Princess Sugar Salt captures Masko) Whoa! Sarge Charge: Here's a new plan! Eat form, Queen Cuckoo! Uh-oh! (Princess Sugar Salt captures both Sarge Charge and Bobbie Blobby) Princess Sugar Salt: Be polite, little toys! Your princess has to finish leveling this park! Galileo: Not so fast! (the jetpack is starting to get short circuit) I… Aaah! (sees his captive friends) My jet pack is useless. I've put everyone in danger, and for nothing. Action Axel: You don't need a jet pack, Galileo. Bearbarian: You're a Junior Genetic Spy Lizard. Galileo: Really? Bearbarian: You have other good qualities, even if you weren't officially released. Galileo: Thank you. What qualities exactly? Action Axel: You were obviously a good negotiator. And you need to be one again! Right now! (Nearby, Princess Sugar Salt has destroyed the last tree in the park with the World Breaker) Princess Sugar Salt: And… finished! Galileo: Your Royal Highness, I'd like to renegotiate our trade! Princess Sugar Salt: Now why would I want to do that? I'm having fun with this hammer! Galileo: The thing is, I made a mistake. The hammer doesn't belong to me. It's my friend's. It wasn't mine to trade. Princess Sugar Salt: Oh, that sounds bad… bad for you! Galileo: But I don't think you know what you gave away. Light… flight… and it would fit you like a crown. Princess Sugar Salt: A crown? Really? Galileo: Great for any gal on the go. Princess Sugar Salt: But it was just some old junk I traded from Madcap. Action Axel: Madcap? He's always behind stuff like this! Galileo: But did he ever tell you about this big, red button! Princess Sugar Salt: (drops the World Breaker) Big, red button? What does it do? (Princess Sugar Salt presses the red button on the jet pack, activating it) Galileo: This! (The jet pack hovers backward and it sends Princess Sugar Salt away in the sky) Princess Sugar Salt: Aaah! (The tractor beams Princess Sugar Salt created all disappear, freeing Zoe and the captive Power Players) Masko: Yeah! Bobbie Blobby: Yay! Action Axel: Yes! (Bearbarian charges to the World Breaker) Bearbarian: Roar! I am whole again! Action Axel: But the park sure isn't. Bearbarian: Lucky for you it's a world fixer too! (leaps up) Argh! (Bearbarian smashes the World Breaker to the ground) Action Axel: Whoa! (The park is back to normal as the trees are all repaired from its damaged state) Axel: Thanks for your help, Zoe. Couldn't have done it without you. (Axel opens his backpack to let the Power Players out) Zoe: No problem. But what took so long? Axel: A little misunderstanding with some big consequences. But nothing we couldn't handle, with a little communication. Bearbarian: And a really big hammer. (The Power Players and Zoe all laugh) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts